


Expectations

by paranoid_delusional_valkyrie



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song fic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_delusional_valkyrie/pseuds/paranoid_delusional_valkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The fic is kind of a song fic in that it's referencing "Expectations" by Belle and Sebastian, but the fic isn't based on the song itself.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is kind of a song fic in that it's referencing "Expectations" by Belle and Sebastian, but the fic isn't based on the song itself.

Saturday was the one day I would allow myself to sleep in. My job gave me a lot of time to sleep, but I only gave myself one day to sleep in for as long as I like for two reasons. One, so I don't feel completely lazy for sleeping half of the day and two, because my boyfriend is a damned cheerful morning person who wont let me sleep much longer because he wants to spend time with me (the audacity!). This is especially the case after he's had his morning run and is hopped up on endorphins.  
  
Now, sleeping in for me constitutes sleeping in until noon, whereas my boyfriend thinks otherwise…  
  
"EVE, I'M BACK!" Tom announces as he bursts into our bedroom.  
  
"Uhh geez, Tom, some of us are still sleeping here." I say as I pull my pillow over me to block out Mr. Morning Glory's cheerfulness.  
  
"Oh come on, Eve, it's already 10:30, get up!"  
  
"Oh go fly a kite, you cheerful bastard!"  
  
"Eeeeeeeve, come on!"  
  
"Tom, until the clock strikes twelve I'm not getting out of this bed."  
  
"Will you really be rested by then?"  
  
"Who knows, but I'm willing to find out."  
  
"Eve, you can't be serious." There is no response. "Eve?" I've fallen back asleep at this point.  
  
When I do get up at noon, I go downstairs to prepare my breakfast. As I'm pouring milk into my cereal Tom comes into the kitchen.  
  
"Sup Sunshine?" I greet, smiling at him.  
  
"Hey," he responds. Instantly, I know something's wrong.  
  
"Everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah fine, glad to see you're in a brighter mood." He says petulantly. _Apparently, the endorphins have worn off._  
  
"Did I miss something, because frankly I have no idea why you're being so sulky. You seemed fine this morning."  
  
"Oh you noticed."  
  
"Well yeah, the sun was shining out of your backside when you got in from your run."  
  
"So nice of you to notice even in your sleep addled state."  
  
Suddenly, I understand. "You're upset with me because I slept in?"  
  
Tom doesn't say anything, he just grabs a glass of water drinking it silently.  
  
_Seriously? Seriously?!? Did we even have any plans today? No. So why the hell is he so pissy about my sleeping in? Fuck this I'm going out._

I finish my cereal and gather my things to go out. I'm so miffed that I don't say anything as I leave. I decide to walk to one of my favorite bookstores and just get lost in a book for a few hours.  
  
As I begin walking I pull out my Ipod and put on my favorite moody song "Expectations" by Belle and Sebastian, there's just something about that song. Soon I'm zoning out, listening to the song repeatedly, thinking about Tom and his mood swing and how I refuse to apologize for enjoying my sleep. _Sheesh what the hell is wrong with sleeping in, honestly! Is it a crime to have a day to just sleep?!?…I need to stop thinking and just breathe._ I let the song envelope me again until I get to the bookstore.  
  
I'm instantly more relaxed as I peruse the shelves trying to find some books to read. Soon I come across a book about the Pre-Raphaelite Brotherhood, a book of poisons, and a book that questions whether or not Shakespeare may have been pan sexual and how this affected his work. I grab all three and make my way to the comfy chair I love to sit in and thank the gods it's available. I curl up in it and begin to read the book about Shakespeare.  
  
_Two and a half hours later..._  
  
I'm coming up to a very intriguing part of the book concerning Marlowe and Shakespeare when I feel something tap my chair. I ignore it not wanting to stop reading because suddenly Captain Jack Harkness is being compared to Marlowe and Shakespeare and how the hell is this even relevant to those guys? _Wow this book is trippy._  
  
Then I feel two taps on my chair. I still ignore it because now the book is comparing Harkness to all of Shakespeare's tragic male characters, it's really quite fascinating. Suddenly, a voice pulls me from my literary reverie.  
  
"What are you reading that could possibly keep you this absorbed?"  
  
I look up to see Tom smiling down at me, albeit with a questioning look. I show him the title of the book, _Pan-sexuality and Shakespeare_. Tom just stares at the title for a minute then looks at me, quirking an eyebrow. I can't help but get a little defensive.  
  
"The title sounded interesting and I was curious." I say looking at anything but him. He just chuckles and wraps his arms around me as he kisses me on the lips. I'm kind of caught off guard at the gesture, but soon kiss back.  
  
After I don't know how long he breaks the kiss. "I'm sorry for being such a prat to you this afternoon," he says earnestly. He messes with my hair looking at my face but not my eyes which he only does when he feels bad about something. He looks positively sullen, but in an adorable kind of way. I can't help but smile at him. I cup his face getting him to look at me. It's clear he still feels guilty, but I know what will cheer him up.  
  
"Come on, let's go home, order some pizza. and watch movies." I say smiling at him as I take his hand. A grin slowly appears and he follows. Then I stop, grabbing the book on Shakespeare.  
  
"Maybe I can convince you to read a chapter or two out loud tonight before bed." I suggest, smiling mischievously at him.  
  
"I will admit, I'm slightly curious myself." He says without missing a beat. I stop for a minute, staring at him. He just smiles and grabs my hand.  
  
"Let me buy your book and then we'll head home." I smile, looping my arm through his as he leads me away.  



End file.
